pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Pocket God Comics
Pocket God Comics (also known as PG Comics) are a series of digital and paperback comic books-strips based on Pocket God, the best selling iOS application created by Bolt Creative's Allan Dye and Dave Castelnuovo. The comics are published by Ape Entertainment, published and marketed by iVerse Media, released for iOS, and available as print in retailers via contest (see below) on August 3, 2010. The comic is written by Jason M. Burns and drawn by Rolando Mallada. The comic is described as about "an indestructible race of people who inhabit a mysterious island and are continuously (and comically) tortured by their mischievous gods". Each new issue must be bought separately or the whole thing can be subscribed to. The comics star Tribe Ooga Chaka, based off the game, with the Pygmies Ooga, Klik, Klak, Booga, Dooby, and Nooby. There are currently seven comics, including a special Christmas issue, Xmas Marks the Spot, and a IDW crossover issue called ''Infestation''. their are also six 'behind-the-scenes' comics named The Pygmy Peril, and a special version of the Fish-Mas video. Bolt Creative originally stated that they were only going to publish four comics in The Pygmy Peril, then they stated they were going to publish more comics due to popular demand. The Pocket God Comics are rated for "mature readers" and "teen and up", currently, due to violence. According to iVerse Media, Pocket God is the first original iOS game to have its own comic series. A sneak preview of the comic was released on the official website on May 7, 2010, an almost full three months before it was released, stating about the series, and who is involved. Overview Background Bolt Creative has cut a deal with Ape Entertainment to make these comics, and it is unclear how many there are planned to be. "A comic book series is a natural extension of the Pocket God brand," said Dave Castelnuovo of Bolt Creative. Dave feels that the comic book is just like the updates of Pocket God, a new step in the direction of giving the Pygmies personalities and fleshing out the world that they live in. The the first comic was released by iVerse Media, and later will be sold in print by Ape Entertainment. Ooga's Role Main Article: Ooga So far, the main character of the comic series is Ooga, who questions the other Pygmies' belief in the gods. He is a rebel that plays pranks on his fellow pygmies that often times cause them to die. He thinks this isn't really a big deal, as they will just end of being resurrected. However other pygmies think he is taking the gift of immortality for granted, and Ooga's faith is tested when the Pygmies power of immortality is taken away and they go on a quest to restore it. Setting Main Article: Pocket God World The comics are set around six Pygmies, named Ooga, Klik, Klak, Booga, Dooby and Nooby that form Tribe Oogka Chaka, and are always loyal to their gods, with the exception to Ooga, who thinks worshipping the gods is a waste of time, and does not believe them. The story is set on a small archipelago of islands (known as the Pocket God World), approximately 200 million years ago, (in modern times this is called the Triassic period, but in Pocket God is mainly referred to as "prehistory"), when the supercontinent of Pangaea was still formed. According to the original game, the islands are located in the Panthalassic Ocean, opposite Pangaea. It is set mainly on Oog Island, the home of the tribe. It is a relatively small island, with a small type of forest. When the Gem of Life faded its colour, the Pygmies travel to an unnamed island, with a large rainforest and a hidden temple. Inside the temple is an Egyptian-like setting, with hieroglyphic writing on its walls. The temple, at some points, seems to reference Indiana Jones, especially when Nooby discovers a hat, (resembling a fedora). According to Ooga, the islands are located in the tropics. Issues 'Issues 1-4: ''The Gem of Life (August-December 2010) Main Article: The Gem of Life (Comic Series) The Gem of Life ''consists of four parts, in a total of the first four issues, it revolves around the entire tribe as they attempt to return the ''Gem of Life to its original pedestal, after Nooby clumsily causes their pedestal to be destroyed. 'Issue 5: ''X-Mas Marks the Spot (December 18, 2010) Main Article: X-Mas Marks the Spot On the 17th of December, a holiday issue was included in Pocket God Comics as a special issue called "X-Mas Marks the Spot". Set after the events of The Gem of Life , the holiday special must be bought in-app. 'In Between "X-Mas Marks the Spot" and "A Tale of Two Pygmies"' While "A Tale of Two Pygmies" was in construction, to give users something to look at a new and digitally remastered version of the Pocket God Fishmas video was added in Version 1.5 of the comic (updated February 15, 2011) and a new icon was added also (image to the right). 'Issues 6-8: ''A Tale of Two Pygmies (March 30, 2011 - Present) Main Article: A Tale of Two Pygmies A Tale of Two Pygmies is ''a three part series, the first part of which was released on 30 March, 2011. This storyline follows Ooga and Klik; as their rivalry intensifies to the point of catastrophe. It was written by Jason M. Burns, pencils by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada, inks and colors by Paul Little, letters by Nick Deschenes, and cover by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada and Paul Little. 'Issue 9 (Unknown Release Date) As of now, it is unclear what Issue 9 of the comics will contain, all that is known about it is from a rough pencil sketch of an excerpt from it shown on the Pocket Blog (see below). On the Pocket Blog, it was referred to as a "super secret epic adventure" and the image below appears to contain the Octopus from earlier issues. APE_PG_Rough_P9.jpg|Rough pencil from Issue 9 Other ''Infestation ''(Unknown Release Date) Main Article: Infestation Infestation is the first crossover issue of Pocket God Comics. Britt, a vampire/zombie soldier from IDW's Infestation comics, crosses over to the Pocket God universe. She sees the power of the Gem of Life and wants to steal it for herself. This issue takes place after the Tale of Two Pygmies, but came out early in the infestations comic app. "The Pygmy Peril" Main Article: The Pygmy Peril The Pygmy Peril is a bonus feature with no extra charge if you've purchased at least one issue of the comic. It is a supplementary magazine that has exclusive art (a limited edition comic cover) as well as interviews and replies to "letters" (a.k.a. comments) from Ape Entertainment. The first issue mainly focuses on the making of the comic. In addition, Ape Entertainment includes their own personal comic "Little Green Men" as bonus content. History of the Comics POCKET_GOD_PROMO--415x615.jpg|Preliminary artwork for the comics Get Pocket God in Your Comic Shop Contest In order to raise awareness of the print version, Bolt Creative decided to make a promotional contest. Here were the rules: *Print out this Flyer!. If you don't have access to a printer, just draw your own version on paper. *Bring it and a camera to your local comic shop. *Take your picture holding the flyer somewhere in the shop where we can tell its a comic store. Near the comic racks, in the front, etc. Wait...do they have the Pocket God promo poster up? Get that in the shot! *Leave the flyer with the cashier at the register. The flyer should say it all, but tell them you are fan of Pocket God! *While you are there, look for the Pocket God promotional poster. If it is up, the unlock code for the Ooga Jump jet pack is on it! *Send us your picture to this email....contest@boltcreative.com! Please include your name, the city and the name of the comic book shop. We will automatically send you the Jet Pack unlock code and enter you in a drawing to win a $1000 Apple Gift Certificate! *You may enter for every (different) comic book shop you submit! Don't know where a comic shop is near you? If you download the digital comic, a comic shop locator is included with the app! *Deadline for entries is Aug 30, 2010. The winner of the $1000 Apple Gift Certificate was Louis Forie from British Columbia. Trivia/Goofs *In the second book, Ooga saves Nooby from the Laser Shark by swimming to him. But, in the actual game, the pygmies cannot swim,but they can dive *Sometimes in the First Issue Booga has a green skirt insted of a gray one. *In the Gem of Life Issue 2 page 11, Klik has blue eys insted of brown eyes. See Also *Pocket God Comic Preview Category:Content Category:Pocket God Comics